


The Transfer of Sacrifices

by Echovous



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Restraints, Short, Short One Shot, Suspension, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Black Garden (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: Just your casual Vex transfer of sacrifices.
Relationships: Consecrated Mind/Sanctified Mind (Destiny)
Kudos: 9





	The Transfer of Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> It took my Fireteam and I so long to beat GoS, I just had to write something about it... 
> 
> ...And I chose Vex porn.

Filled with sacrifices, the Consecrated Mind began its journey to its superior Mind, the Sanctified Mind. 

A signal had been sent out, a desperate ping for transfer. The Sanctified Mind thirsted for sacrifice. It always did. Ever since the loss of the Black Heart, the superior Mind had been more desperate, more needy, than its programming called for. 

The Consecrated Mind would not deny its superior Mind. It would give it the sacrifices it desired. That was one of its specific functions in which it would not fail. 

It’s chassis tingled when it reached the edge of the cliff leading up into the open chamber of the Sanctified Mind. The Consecrated Mind approached, keeping its movements steady. 

The Sanctified Mind was suspended in the data stream rising from the center of the radiolaria lake. Its body was in pieces, each part stretched out from its origin, arching beautifully in the dim light of the Black Garden. It was so vulnerable in this position, its core exposed to the air. But the Consecrated Mind wasn’t blind to the power it held. 

Strong pulses of crackling Arc followed by sizzling Solar energy extended outward from the data stream. A greeting. An invitation to transfer sacrifices. A signal it would not ignore...

The Consecrated Mind approached the superior Mind slowly, carefully. It flattened its many tentacles to appear smaller and less threatening. The Sanctified Mind had been the one to send a signal out for transfer, specifically to transfer with it, but it knew that if it were to appear threatening or perform insufficiently, the Mind wouldn’t hesitate to crush its core. It’s frame type was easy to replace. Another Consecrated Mind could be re-formed while another Sanctified Mind could not. 

A quicker pulse of Solar energy warmed the Consecrated Mind’s chassis as it lifted itself through the air to reach the superior Mind. The superior Mind needed the sacrifices it could provide. It needed it. The intense need burned the Consecrated Mind’s chassis, followed by intermittent bursts of Arc. The superior Mind’s charge was rising. 

It must make haste.

The Consecrated Mind unfurled its many tentacles from where it’d flattened them behind its frame. It raised two of the tentacles to gently brush a piece of the superior Mind, its calf plating. A pulse of Solar energy answered in response, and the whole superior Mind’s frame seemed to spasm. The Consecrated Mind continued, spreading more of its tentacles along the Sanctified Mind’s calf. Another jerk, and the Consecrated Mind added more tentacles. They spread up the Sanctified Mind’s calves, the back of its knees, the inside and outside of its thighs, and along the seams leading up the superior Mind’s hips. The superior Mind arched into each tentacle, slightly struggling in its suspended position.

The sensation was more than pleasureful for the Consecrated Mind. Its tentacles were extremely sensitive, they had to be if the Consecrated Mind were to crave the feeling of the superior Mind’s plating and to continue to stimulate the transferring process. 

The Consecrated Mind drifted closer to the superior Mind as he felt its frame surrendering to it. The Mind’s tentacles tightened around the suspended pieces of the superior Mind in the data stream, squeezing its joints and immobilizing it more than it had already been. Still, the superior Mind felt tense beneath the Consecrated Mind’s tentacles. It would need to do more if it wanted the superior Mind to completely submit. 

It continued its tentacle assault on the superior Mind, enveloping it’s body in its many, many tentacles. The superior Mind’s frame began to tense more, releasing a heated burst of angry Solar energy. The Sanctified Mind wanted to be in control, and the Consecrated Mind would’ve backed down if it wasn’t able to detect the needy pulses of Arc energy in the superior Mind’s data stream. 

The Consecrated Mind continued, running its thick tentacles over the superior Mind’s frame. Eventually, it’s tentacles began to moisten. Fluid began to diffuse through the superior Mind’s plating in an attempt to cool it down. 

The Sanctified Mind was nearing the edge of transfer. It had to push it a little further. 

The Consecrated Mind slipped its tentacles along the Sanctified Mind’s frame, stopping at its hips. The Mind tightened its grip and drifted closer so it faced the superior Mind’s exposed radiolaria core. One single swipe of a tentacle around the core was enough for the superior Mind to open the component. 

The Consecrated Mind watched in fascination as the superior Mind’s radiolaria flowed out of its frame to brush up and smear against the Consecrated Mind’s tentacles. Its very being against its tentacles, and the sensation that accompanied it, was too much. The transfer began. The essence of all the Vex the Consecrated Mind had consumed for the superior Mind began to flow out of its tentacles and directly into the superior Mind’s radiolaria. 

They Consecrated Mind trembled at the aftershocks of the transfer and the intense burst of Arc energy from the superior Mind. However, the Sanctified Mind, now filled with sacrifices, was finished with it. It’s frame had tensed up again and the warning pulse of Solar energy in the data stream threatened violence if it didn’t separate immediately. 

So with that, the Consecrated Mind unfurled its tentacles from around the superior Mind and headed back to where it stayed in the Garden of Salvation, emptied out to gather more sacrifices for another transfer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve got any questions—I know I do—don’t hesitate to ask!


End file.
